


Bow

by micina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles reflecting on Charles and Haytham, in life, in battle, and in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I'll text little ficlets to my friend, whether it be on my lunch break or just a trip on the bus. He's where I go to release my inspiration! So here's some of my favorites.

Perhaps Charles never believed in God, but if waking up in Haytham's arms was heaven, he would spend every night praying and repenting for all of his petty sins. And if that were heaven, what was it when Haytham traced shapes on his stomach or pressed kisses to his freckled shoulders? How high of a deity in this mysterious heaven could Charles be to get so very spoiled? Was it he who was the God? Was Haytham his believer? How slowly he ravished him and how cautious he touched him _did_ make it seem as though he was being worshipped.

Haytham was all patience and pleasure. Charles thought, even, that some of the ecstacy he was brought to was above heaven, to a level beyond all belief and the history of humankind. There, he was God, the worshipped being, and Haytham was his strongest believer, and it was in this perfect world that he remembered why he never needed to go to church or to think about a God, for he was his own here and that's all he and Haytham ever needed.


End file.
